


All Bets Off

by pterawaters



Series: 31 Day H50 Challenge 2016 [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bars and Pubs, Bets & Wagers, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Triad Verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 18:45:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6251341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pterawaters/pseuds/pterawaters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freddie bet Steve that he couldn't pick up the blonde at the bar to be their third for the night. Steve just has to prove his boyfriend wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Bet

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of my [31 day H50 challenge](http://pterawaters.tumblr.com/tagged/ptera%27s-31-day-h50-challenge-2016/chrono), during which I'm attempting to post a story or story chapter every day for the month of March. 
> 
> This particular story takes place in [Triad Verse](http://triadverse.tumblr.com/), and was written as an entry for [Triad Verse Week 2016](http://triadverse.tumblr.com/tagged/triad-verse-week-2016).

"Mm," Freddie says in Steve's ear, wrapping his arms around Steve's waist and moving his hips to the beat of the club music. "I just want to get you back to the hotel and do wicked things to you, baby."

Steve shivers, but he pats Freddie's hand placatingly and says, "Soon, Fred. But you know it's better when we have a third."

"The bed in the hotel is bigger and softer than our bunk on the Enterprise," Freddie points out. "It'll be fantastic, just the two of us."

"I want a third," Steve insists, turning to catch Freddie's chin and give him a deep kiss. "Now, who do you like?"

Freddie sighs and nips on Steve's lip. Then he nods toward one end of the room. "The blonde at the bar."

Grinning, Steve kisses Freddie. "What do you want to bet I can pick up this blonde in under five minutes?"

Sucking in a contemplative breath, Freddie says, "Oh, I don't know. Maybe fifty?"

"Fifty bucks, baby," Steve says with a grin. "You've got it."

Steve gets in one last kiss, and then prowls toward the bar, in case the blonde is watching. And then Steve sees his target. The blonde is not a woman, as Steve had assumed they would be, but a man. He's below-average height, but he's got broad shoulders that make his shirt strain against them, and his ass is to die for. 

Who knows if he'll agree to a night of fun with two guys, though. What if he's narrow? What if he's just a traditionalist, waiting for the right guy-girl couple to pick him up?

Well, Steve has money riding on this. He might as well not lose the bet without even trying. Swaggering up to the bar, Steve leans on it next to the blonde and flags down the bartender. He orders a beer for himself, and a rum and cherry coke for Freddie. While he's waiting for the drinks, Steve angles himself toward the blonde and gives him a flirty look. "Hey."

"Hey," the guy says, laughing a little and shaking his head. "Are you going to say anything intelligent, or are you just going to stand there, letting your looks do the work for you?"

"I'm Steve," he says with a grin, holding his hand out toward the blonde. The primary ring Freddie gave him last Christmas is bright in one of the club spotlights. "My partner sent me over here to check you out."

"Yeah?" The blonde replies, taking Steve's hand and shaking it. He's not wearing any rings, as far as Steve can tell. Perfect. "Name's Danny."

"Good to meet you, Danny," Steve says, letting his hand linger on Danny's. 

Danny lets Steve linger, which is a great sign. "What do you do, Steve?"

"I'm in the Navy," Steve drawls, taking the drinks as the bartender hands them over and trading them for some cash. "How 'bout yourself?"

"Police," Danny replies. "But I'm not on the job tonight. Tonight I'm just out to relax and have fun. Like, I don't even see that guy over there with the baggie of pot hanging out of his pocket."

Laughing, Steve says, "Well, if that's the case, my partner and I have a hotel room a few blocks away. I'm sure we could figure out a way to have some fun and relax."

Smiling, Danny sticks his tongue behind his lower lip and nods. "I see." He looks out at the crowd. "Tell me, which one's your partner? The brunette in the blue dress? No, the one in the yellow."

Steve's hope falls as he realizes Danny's pointing out women. "No, the one under the blue light," Steve says, smiling as Freddie bobs his head to the music and dances a little, unaware he's being watched. "Six-two, 195. Can't miss him."

"Him, huh?" Danny asks, his gaze zoning in on Freddie. He laughs a little. "Crew cut. He Navy, too?"

"Yeah," Steve says. "That gonna be a problem, or do you really just want to have some fun tonight?"

"What's your partner's name?" Danny asks, eyes across the room. Freddie finally notices Steve and Danny looking at him, and he gives a friendly wave. 

Steve smiles. God, he loves that man so much. "That's Freddie."

Danny reaches over and takes Steve's right hand, making Steve's pulse jump at the contact. He spends a moment looking at Steve's ring. It's just a simple, practical silver band, but Steve loves it. "Been together awhile, huh? No third yet?"

"We're not ready to settle down," Steve insists, taking Danny's hand in his and trailing his fingers up Danny's wrist. He's pleased to see the way Danny shivers. "We could be yours for tonight."

Danny laughs, looking away, and Steve thinks he must be blushing, even if it's impossible to tell in the light of this club. He tries to speak a few times before finally saying, "I've never been with two guys at once."

Leaning closer, Steve says in a low voice, "Neither have I. It could be fun, though, right?"

Danny swallows, then picks his drink up off the bar. "Let's have a drink. I wanna talk to your partner before I…" He laughs and shakes his head again. "Before I make any rash decisions."

Steve grins, sure Danny's hesitance is just a formality at this point. He takes Freddie's drink in one hand, his own in the other, and gently elbows Danny. "C'mon. You're gonna love him."

~*~

As they stumble into the hotel room, Steve grabs Danny close for another kiss, tasting the beer on his tongue. Freddie locks the door behind them and then crowds close as well. He nibbles on Steve's neck, just where Steve likes, then reaches down to palm Danny's muscular ass. 

Danny groans, the hand he has on the front of Steve's pants squeezing, making Steve shudder again. Shedding his clothes, Steve stumbles toward the bed, watching as Danny and Freddie kiss. Freddie is so much bigger than Danny. It's not something Steve would normally notice, but tonight he's very into the sight of Danny's neck craned upward to receive Freddie's kiss.

"Fuck," Steve sighs, kicking his pants the rest of the way off and sitting down on the edge of the bed. He can't take the pressure, so he takes his cock in hand, stroking slowly as he watches Danny and Freddie undress each other. 

As he's dropping his pants, shirt open and barely hanging off his wide shoulders, Danny eyes Steve. Then he turns and murmurs something to Freddie. 

Freddie grins and nods, saying, "Oh, yeah," as he strips off his t-shirt to reveal his cut, lickable abs. 

And then both Danny and Freddie kneel beside the bed, Danny more between Steve's legs than Freddie. "Here," Danny says, taking a condom from his pocket, unwrapping it, and rolling it onto Steve's cock. 

Danny follows up the condom with a broad lick, and Steve can feel his brain practically melt out his ears. Pushing out on Steve's knee to make more room for himself, Freddie ducks in as well, fitting his mouth around the head of Steve's cock and sucking lightly before moving back to give Danny a turn. 

"I can honestly say I've never been more turned on in my entire life," Steve says, shivering as Danny sucks at him. 

"You're still talking, so I beg to differ, babe," Freddie says with a wide grin, right before leaning in to kiss and nibble at the base of Steve's cock. 

Oh, tonight is going to be so much fun.

~*~

In the morning, after Danny has left and Steve's lying in bed next to Freddie, sore in all the best places, he flops one hand over onto Freddie's chest. "Hey, you owe me fifty bucks."

"Nope," Freddie says, scratching his nails through the hair on his stomach. 

"What do you mean? It only took me three or four minutes to pick up Danny," Steve says, looking over at the side of Freddie's face.

Freddie grins and chuckles. "Dude. You picked up the wrong blonde. We were betting on the girl in the red dress."

"No we weren't!" Steve insists. "You just said the blonde at the bar. You said nothing about a red dress."

"I didn't realize I had to verbally exclude the men!" Freddie turns to look at Steve. "We're both guys, neither of us is mono, I thought it would be obvious we are looking for a woman."

"Then why did you go along with it when I brought Danny over?" Steve asks.

"Sometimes you have good taste," Freddie says, rolling to press a kiss to Steve's jaw, and then getting out of bed and heading for the bathroom.

Steve smiles and settles back against the hotel pillows. This whole thing might not have gone exactly to plan, but Steve will insist to his dying day that it worked out for the best. 


	2. The Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Freddie have only one way of finding Danny again -- to show up at the same bar and hope he'll be there.

"I think you're just trying to capture the magic of last time," Freddie says with a laugh as Steve pulls him into the bar. "It's been six months since then."

"Hey, it's been a rough six months. I think we deserve some high quality rest and relaxation, don't you?" Steve asks, leading Freddie through the crowd and to the bar. There's a woman giving him the eye just to his left, and Steve's sure they won't have to be here long before they've found what they're looking for. 

"It's not like he's going to be here," Freddie says in Steve's ear, hands tight on Steve's hips as Steve leans over the bar and flags down the bartender. 

Steve looks past the bartender and sees a blonde at the end. Turning back toward Freddie, Steve asks, "Wanna bet?"

"Yeah, I–" Freddie says, before stopping short. "I don't believe it. He's here?"

Steve grins and makes his way along the bar to the other end. The crowd is kind of thick, but Steve doesn't let anything get between him and his objective for very long. Freddie trails along in Steve's wake, standing up on his toes every few steps like he's trying to set his sights on Steve's goal.

When Steve gets there, he sees Danny's talking to a man and a woman. Ah. They've got some competition today. Instead of interrupting, Steve puts himself in Danny's line of sight, just on the other side of the woman. He leans back against the bar and jerks his head at Freddie to get him to come closer. 

Freddie grins, picking up on Steve's plan wordlessly. He steps as close to Steve as decency allows for – which is pretty damn close in this club – and stands between Steve's legs. He leans forward, bracing himself with his hands on the bar, and murmurs in Steve's ear, "How long until he notices us, do you think?"

"Depends on how boring this couple is," Steve replies, sliding one hand around the back of Freddie's neck. "And how tempting we can make ourselves without getting kicked out."

Freddie laughs, ducking his head against Steve's neck. "Or we could just go talk to him." Freddie kisses Steve's neck, sending a shiver of pleasure down Steve's body. 

Steve slides his gaze over the woman's shoulder, watching Danny, until Danny meets his eye. Danny's jaw drops, and then he holds up a hand. "Sorry," he tells the couple, interrupting the conversation. "Sorry, I have to–"

Danny heads around the couple to get a better look at Steve and Freddie, who are grinning at him. "If it isn't my Navy boys!" Danny cries, holding out his arms. "Steve! Freddie!" Danny hugs each of them in turn. "What are you doing here?"

"Hopefully saving you from a night of boredom," Steve says with a flirty smile. "What do you say?"

Danny takes one look at the couple who'd been trying to chat him up, then looks back at Steve and Freddie. He tells the couple, "It was nice to meet you, but I've got some old friends back in town. Maybe some other time."

The man looks disappointed, and the woman looks almost like she's considering fighting Steve and Freddie, but Danny takes Freddie by the hand. He leads them out of the club. "How'd you know I'd be here? I haven't been back here in months."

"We had some leave," Freddie says. "Just decided to try our luck here again."

Danny laughs. "Well, it's your fucking lucky day. Same hotel as last time, too?"

"Yeah," Steve says, but he can't stop himself from surging forward and taking Danny's face in his hands before kissing the hell out of him. "So does that mean you still want us?"

"If you still want me." Danny looks over at Freddie. "Fred?"

"Oh, I'm in," Freddie insists. "Steve and I have _ideas_."

"We've been talking about it nonstop for six months," Steve adds. "I never thought we'd actually find you again."

Danny smiles, but before he can say anything, the woman from the bar calls out, "Daniel, wait."

"Rachel, I agreed to one drink with you and your partner. We had our drink. It's not going to work out, let's all move on," Danny gives her a look. "Or are you going to run into my car again?"

"You didn't like Stan?" she asks, and Steve assumes that's the man she was with inside. 

Danny shakes his head and spreads his arms wide. "I didn't like Stan. Now how 'bout I go catch up with my friends, and you and Stan go back inside, and try to find someone who does like him?" Danny points to the club behind Rachel.

Huffing indignantly, Rachel says, "Well, I hope you have fun with your useless, narrow triad!" She gestures to Steve and Freddie. Yelling at Danny over her shoulder as she heads back inside, Rachel screams, "Call me when you're ready to grow up!"

"Ouch," Freddie says, watching Rachel disappear back into the crowd. "You sure you're okay with leaving like this?"

"I barely know her," Danny insists. "I mean, I like her, but her partner is the most boring man alive. Rich, but boring."

"We're anything but boring, baby," Steve insists, knowing it's a crappy line, but it appears to work on Danny anyway, by the way his eyes go dark and the way he smiles.

"Not really grown up yet either, are we, Steve?" Freddie asks, throwing his arm around Danny's and Steve's shoulders.

Steve leans into Freddie and laughs. "Not really, no."

"I can't believe they let you two handle guns in the army," Danny says, but he lets Freddie steer him forward toward the hotel.

"Navy," Steve and Freddie both say in unison.

Danny laughs and it's the best sound Steve has heard in a long time.

~*~

"Damn, I've got to get to work," Danny says, setting his phone back down on the nightstand. He's propped against the pillows, his leg hooked over Steve's. Freddie's on Steve's other side, still asleep. "How long are you guys in town?"

"Until tomorrow morning," Steve says, rolling closer and putting a kiss on Danny's shoulder. "You wanna meet up again tonight?"

Danny grumbles a little, turning toward Steve. "I should say no, shouldn't I? Before I get too…"

Steve watches Danny's gaze drop down to Steve's lips, and Steve can't help but grin. He pushes up and gets his lips on Danny's, kissing him even as he moves to straddle Danny's hips. "Before you get too what?"

"Too attached," Danny replies, running his hands up Steve's sides. "I mean three guys? We're not exactly long term relationship material."

Steve sees Danny's point, but he doesn't really care for it. He kisses Danny slowly, cupping Danny's jaw with his hands. "Why not?"

Danny's eyes are a little unfocused, and his voice breathy as he responds. "For one thing, you two are in the Army."

"Navy," Steve quickly corrects him.

"Navy," Danny repeats with a nod of his head. "I know they don't mind primer relationships like you and Freddie have, but they're damn well going to mind if they find out your third is a man."

"We'll put you in a dress," Steve jokes. "No one will ever know."

Danny glares at Steve, but he still lets Steve kiss him.

"Just for tonight?" Steve asks, giving Danny what Freddie calls Steve's "puppy dog face".

It only takes a few seconds for Danny to relent. He sighs and says, "Fine. Give me your number." He hands Steve his phone from the bedside table. "I'll call you when I'm free. You're going to make reservations at a nice restaurant and buy me a steak. Got it?"

Steve grins, even though that sounds a lot like a date for someone who doesn't want to get too attached. "Got it."


End file.
